goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (born August 29, 1958- June 25, 2009), also known as the King of Pop or by his initials MJ, was an American singer, dancer, musician, music producer, writer, entertainer, singer-songwriter, choreographer, record producer, recording artist, poet, arranger, businessman, humanitarian, philanthropist, and actor. He is recognized as the most successful entertainer of all time by Guinness World Records, as well as one of the most influential. His contribution to music, dance, and fashion (as well as a much-publicized personal life) made him a global figure in popular culture for over 4 decades. According to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Jackson has been proclaimed "the most awarded entertainer of all time," "the biggest-selling artist of all time," "the most popular artist in the history of show business," and "the world's most famous man." On June 25, 2009, Jackson died of cardiac arrest. More info The Death of Michael Jackson Biography Early life Michael Jackson was born Michael Joseph Jackson in Gary, Indiana on August 29, 1958, becoming the 8th of 10 children in an African-American working-class family who lived in a small 3-room house in Gary, Indiana. His father Joe Jackson was a steel mill worker who performed with an R&B band called the Falcons and his mother Katherine Jackson was a devout Jehovah's Witness. Jackson had 5 brothers: Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, Mazi Randy, and Brandon (the brother that died shortly after birth) and 3 sisters: Rebbie, La Toya, and Janet. It has been rumored various times that Jackson's birth name is Michael Joe Jackson. This sparked controversy as in most certificates and some of his passports the name 'Joe' is used. But Jackson himself confirmed that he was born Michael Joseph Jackson. 1964 In 1964, Michael and Marlon joined the Jackson Brothers, a band formed by Jermaine, Tito, and Jackie, as backup musicians playing congas and tambourine. 1966 In 1966, they won a major local talent show with renditions of Motown hits and James Brown's "I Got You (I Feel Good)", led by Michael. 1968 The Jackson 5 made a couple of songs under Steeltown Records, which were Big Boy and We Don't Have to Be Over 21 (To Fall in Love).[1] 1969 The Jackson 5 left Steeltown Records and went on to Motown records, with Bobby Tailor and Gladys Knight discovering the group. Diana Ross introduced them to television and public concerts. Afterwards, the Jackson 5 released an album based on that called Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5.[2] 1970 The Jackson 5 released their first four singles, "I Want You Back", "ABC", Stop The Love You Save", and "I'll Be There", which all went to number one. They also released their 2nd album called ABC.[3] Along with that, they released Third Album, which was their 3rd album.[4] During Christmas time, they released Jackson 5 Christmas Album, which was their 4th album.[5] 1971 The Jackson 5 made a couple more albums called Maybe Tomorrow and Goin' Back to Indiana. They had their first cartoon series titled Jackson 5ive. They also had their first compilation album called Greatest Hits.[6][7][8][9] Jackson would go on to release four solo albums with Motown before he and The Jacksons left it in 1975 over creative control disputes. Other History His 1982 album Thriller became the best-selling album of all time, having sold more than 110,000,000 copies worldwide. Four of Jackson's other albums Off the Wall, Bad, Dangerous and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (best-selling double-album of all time by a single artist) rank among the world's best-sellers making Jackson the artist with the most best-selling albums. His 1997 remix album Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix is the best selling remix album of all time. Jackson is credited with elevating the music video from a mere promotional tool into an art form. His created groundbreaking videos for songs such as Billie Jean, Beat It and Thriller—the last of which has been voted as the greatest music video of all time. The video for''Thriller'' is the only music video inducted into the national film registryin the Library of Congress where induction are preserved forever. He was the first African American artist to amass a strong crossover following on MTV. Jackson's music videos have been credited with turning MTV and Cable TV into successful ventures. He popularized a number of complicated dance techniques, such as the robot and the moonwalk. Jackson's distinctive musical style, vocal style, and choreography continue to transcend generational, racial and cultural boundaries. Jackson has been inducted 12 times into various music halls of fame, more than any other act. He is one of sixteen artists to have been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice. Other achievements include 13 Guinness World Records (more than any other artist and including the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time); 13 Grammy Awards, as well as the Grammy Legend Award and the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award; 26 American Music Awards, more than any other artist and including recognition as Artist of the Century; 17 number-one singles in the United States (including 4 as a member of the Jackson 5) and over 780,000,000 record sales globally. Personal life Jackson has been inducted 12 times into various music halls of fame, more than any other act. He is one of sixteen artists to have been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice. Other achievements include 13 Guinness World Records (more than any other artist and including the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time); 13 Grammy Awards, as well as the Grammy Legend Award and the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award; 26 American Music Awards, more than any other artist and including recognition as Artist of the Century; 17 number-one singles in the United States (including 4 as a member of the Jackson 5) and over 780,000,000 record sales globally. Death On June 25, 2009, Jackson died of cardiac arrest, heart attack, and combined drug intoxication at age 50 in Los Angeles, California, 2 months before his 51st birthday. Jackson was also preparing for a series of concerts at the O2 arena in London, called "This Is It", which were cancelled after his death. Discography Template:Main Template:See also * Got to Be There (1972) * Ben (1972) * Music & Me (1973) * Forever, Michael (1975) * Off the Wall (1979) * Thriller (1982) * Bad (1987) * Dangerous (1991) * HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (1995) * Invincible (2001) Filmography Template:Main Tours Template:Main * Bad (1987–1989) * Dangerous World Tour (1992–1993) * HIStory World Tour (1996–1997) * This Is It (2009–2010) (cancelled) Gallery Young Michael.jpg|Jackson in his younger years MichaelJackson68229.jpg|Michael during the making of "Thriller" video michael jackson tiger.jpg|Jackson on the Thriller cover 9465 michael jackson .jpg|Jackson during the "Thriller" era Michael Jackson Billie Jean Motown 25.jpg|Michael performing at Motown 25: Yesterday, Today and Forever Michael Jackson.jpg|Jackson in 2005 th (36)_kindlephoto-21406326.jpg|Black Or White Michael Jackson Photo������ Trivia *This is Custard's number 1 favorite Pop singer. Cite error: 1